Guild Trials:School
A guild party stage for members of any Guild which takes place in the Guild Trials Factory versus Tiresias in stage I and Chryseis in stage II. You have 1 min 30 seconds to defeat the boss or do as much damage as possible. Once the boss is defeated the guild is awarded with loot sent via the Mailbox. Strategy for Stage I Tiresias is a solid Nuker complete with 3 highly damaging Skills that do magic damage and a high amount of Magic Crit from his Passive. His first skill does heavy damage on the most Front target, his 2nd skill hits everyone in your party, and his 3rd skill hits all Front heroes and may stun them. However he has poor defenses: with a low health poor, poor Resist and even less Armor you can use just about any combination of damage as long as it's synergized. If you're not a high enough Level you may need to bring someone that protects the team from magic damage or someone to heal. If you do have Crowd Control, be sure to time your Skills to interrupt his ultimate ability. Suggested Heroes *Hades or Echidna to protect your team from magic damage *Chryseis, Aphrodite, or Ion to heal your team *Otherwise stick to your best heroes or one type of damage (definitely bring Hecate but don't put her in front in the event the boss may interrupt her) Strategy for Stage II You will face Chryseis in Stage II for a change, she is a dedicated Healer as you well know, and also sometimes a Disabler with her Charm skill. She has an ok amount of Armor and a decent amount of Resist, however the amount of armor she has does not matter much at all, her Epic Passive skill deceases all physical damage done to her (more than 50%). This means do not put any importance on physical damage or champions; use as much magic damage as possible. Surprisingly, she puts out a decent amount of damage with her attacks and Magic Missile skill, but only on the Front most hero. You have to make sure you give her a fodder to charm, like a Tank or front row Support, or else she will turn a highly damaging hero against your team and may make your waste your Rage or miss a skill. Also take care to try to save your Crowd Control Skills for when she uses her ultimate skill to heal. Suggested Heroes *Prometheus to buff yours teams MAG ATK, Rage, and to blind the boss. *Echidna to reduce the boss's Resist *Any magic damage Frontline hero. Such as Leandra or Athena, or even Chiron or Helen for Crowd Control *Any hero who does magic damage on most of their attacks: Zeus, Cerberus, or Ladon *Hecate for her immensely high damage output and Silence.(It would be very bad If she got charmed while in the front row) *Epic Argus, Tiresias, or other magic damaging Heroes are also good choices. Loot *Stage I- x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Salve x5 Gift Sword Scrap x5 Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap *Stage II- x100 Guild Bux x20 Wisdom Salve x5 Wraith Necklace Scrap x5 Vibrating Rock Scrap *Stage III- x100 Guild Bux x10 Wisdom Cake x5 Selene's Lyre Scrap x5 Soul Splitter Scrap